Automated banking machines are well known in the prior art. A common type of automated banking machine is an automated teller machine (ATM). Automated banking machines may be used by customers to carry out banking transactions. Common banking transactions include dispensing cash, checking account balances, and transferring funds between accounts. As used herein, automated banking machine refers to any of the types of devices that enable carrying out transactions involving the transfer of funds or value electronically, including but limited to ATMs, cash dispensers, credit card terminals, ticket dispensers, utility payment terminals, smart card value transfer terminals, and devices that perform similar functions.
It is generally valuable to provide an ATM having an attractive appearance. However, some ATM enclosure designs require that valuable manufacturing time be taken up by the need to align parts and measure gaps in multi-component machines.
Thus, there exists a need for an automated banking machine having an attractive appearance which is produced with less manufacturing time.
ATMs utilize a variety of banking machine components and mechanisms which require routine maintenance or servicing. In addition, authorized personnel must replenish currency for dispense by dispensing mechanisms and remove customer deposits. It is generally desirable that the various components be arranged so as to minimize the space occupied by the ATM. However, the efficient use of space can crowd the components making servicing them more difficult.
Thus, there exists a need for an automated banking machine wherein serviceable components carried in the ATM can be readily accessed for servicing or replenishment.
Most ATMs include a secure enclosure, generally referred to as a chest or safe, to hold currency and other valuable items inside the machine. Deposits made by customers into an ATM are also preferably held within the secure enclosure or chest until they can be removed by authorized personnel. The chest also preferably houses portions of the mechanism used for receiving deposits and dispensing currency. The chest also preferably houses electronic components of the ATM which may be subject to attack by someone attempting to compromise the security of the ATM or the electronic communications network in which it is operated.
ATMs often are produced with chests that must be accessed by servicers from the front of the machine. For example, such machines may be designed for use in a lobby of a bank or other facility in which the back of the ATM and chest portion are positioned against a wall or other structure. Other ATMs are produced so that the chest must be accessed by servicers from the rear of the machine. Such ATMs are often made with a user interface that extends through a wall of a building. The manufacture of different ATM chests that are accessed from the front and others that are accessed from the rear adds complexity and cost to manufacturing processes.
Thus there exists a need for approaches to more effectively manufacture ATMs with chests of various types.